


[Podfic] When I Was A Kid by OasisLake76

by Soyvolon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: And I’ve been listening to all of Shane Koyczan poems, Ash showing his true feelings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tags copied from Author, This is mostly a spur of the moment fic, When I Was A Kid by Shane Koyczan, this fic is a MESS, this is my favorite one, ultimately because I’m a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyvolon/pseuds/Soyvolon
Summary: “When I was a kid,” Ash moved to face the giant crowd of people in the stadium sets, “I hid my heart under the bed because my mother said ‘If you're not careful, someday, someone's gonna break it.’ Take it from me,” he snorted into his microphone in his hand and tried to keep a tired sneer off his face, “under the bed is not a good hiding spot. I know because I've been shot down so many times I get altitude sickness just from standing up for myself.”
Relationships: Ash Ketchum & Champions, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, theres more - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] When I Was A Kid by OasisLake76

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When I Was A Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523229) by [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76). 



#  [When I Was A Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523229) by [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76)


End file.
